


Фантазии

by fandom_All_Avengers, Greenmusik



Series: WTF Avengers plus 2019 || тексты 4 lvl [2]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Билли, Тедди и немного метаморфизма.





	Фантазии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892221) by [rorywritesstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff). 



  
Билли проснулся и увидел перед собой собственное лицо. Поначалу он решил, что повернулся во сне к зеркалу на прикроватном столике, но потом увидел, что тот Билли ещё спит, и осознал, что это Тедди перекинулся.  
  
— Тедди?  
  
— М?  
  
— Тедди!  
  
— Мх…  
  
Билли ткнул его в плечо, и тот приоткрыл глаза. Не обращаясь в себя, пару раз моргнул и попытался провалиться обратно в сон.  
  
Взяв зеркало со столика, Билли поднёс Тедди к самому лицу.  
  
— Посмотри на себя.  
  
Глаза Тедди распахнулись, и он наконец-то изменился. Ещё и подрос на полфута, заставив кровать жалобно скрипнуть.  
  
— Прости, детка. — Он подкатился к Билли и поцеловал его. — Напугал?  
  
— Да нет. — Билли опёрся на локоть. — Это означает, что ты видел меня во сне? А сон был эротическим?  
  
— О да.  
  
— И что там было?  
  
— Мы занимались сексом.  
  
Билли чуть разочарованно охнул.  
  
— Но, — продолжил Тедди, — мы занимались им так долго, так страстно и так громко, что на нас нажаловались и к нам пришёл Капитан Америка, чтобы попросить быть потише. Но вместо этого присоединился.  
  
— Зашибись.  
  
При мысли о голом Капитане Америка у Билли почти встал. Тедди это почувствовал, и его лицо снова изменилось, воплощая фантазию.  
  
— На вас жалуются, что шумите, — сказал он таки глубоким и мужественным голосом, что член Билли приподнялся. — Я вынужден попросить вас…  
  
Внезапно оседлав Тедди, Билли сунул руку ему в трусы и ухватил за член. Тедди, всё ещё имитируя голос и внешность Капитана Америка, откинулся на подушку и застонал.  
  
Сосед откуда-то снизу подал жалобу на шум.


End file.
